


Senior Year

by SistersCutiePie (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Homophobia, I'll add some tags as it goes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SistersCutiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a senior in high school, his parent's marriage is falling apart, he is always being passed up by Mikasa. But when Eren's friends take him on a double date he slowly becomes more than friends with a college freshman, that happens to change his life for the worst and better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

I woke up to my alarm going off loudly. I sighed and rubbed my green eyes and sat up against my bed’s headboard. I turned my head to the clock and groaned, it was six o' two in the morning. I didn’t want to get up, I was still sleepy and I was dreading the first day of school, seeing as I don’t like school. But I fought myself to get up and walk to my closet and grab a white shirt, green jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed some boxer briefs off my dresser and walked out of my room and down the hall, where I stopped at Mikasa's room and stood in the doorway.

“Are you already ready?” I questioned, looking at Mikasa, who was sitting at the end of her white bed, that was neatly made. Her black hair resting on her shoulders, she was wearing a pastel pink dress that went above her knees, and some slip on black shoes.

“Pretty much, I got up at five this morning.” She responded without looking up from her phone.

“Jesus Mikasa, how do you even do that? I can barely get up at nine.” I remarked crossing my arms.

“It’s because I actually go to sleep at night and don’t stay up playing games with my friends.” Mikasa replied in a sassy tone, looking up at me and smirking.

“Well I-” I put my finger up. “I gotta take a shower.” I said walking out of the doorway and to the next room that was Mikasa’s and mine's bathroom.

The bathroom had a pile of towels on the floor, all different colors, the sink was occupied by a mix of mine and Mikasa’s toiletries. I grabbed an orange towel from the compartment under the sink; I took off my clothes and threw them with the dirty towels and placed my clean clothes on top of the sink. I then took a warm shower, washing my hair and my body.

After I dried off and put my clothes on I went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where I found my mom sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

“Hey, mom.” I said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a few eggs.

“Oh, good morning pumpkin.” Mom said resting her head on her hand.

I looked at mom and was upset to see her look so sad. She had bags under her eyes and she looked almost sick. Her hair was frizzy and was in a ponytail that rested on her shoulder, she still had on her pajamas from last night which was very strange seeing as she was ready for work by five o'clock.

“Mom, are you okay?” I asked, turning on the stove top and cracking eggs in a frying pan.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Mom spoke.

“No, you’re not.” I sighed placing the eggs into two plates and turning the stove off. “Mom, I’ve been your best friend forever, I know when you are upset.”

“I promise everything is fine, sweetie.” Mom said giving a small fake smile, which was quickly wiped off by me when I wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

“It’s dad again, isn’t it?” I whispered to mom.

In response, she started to choke up and buried her head into my shoulder and hugged me back tightly.

“W-what did he do this time.” I trembled, seeing that my mother didn’t cry much but when she did it was over something bad.

“He was drinking again and you know how he gets, I don’t want that happening again. I don’t want you or Mikasa to go through that again.” Mom said whimpered.

I let go of my mother and wiped off her cheeks and frowned. “Mom I don’t want you to ever go through that again,” I said. “He left for business for a week last night, maybe he can sober up.”

“I doubt it, Eren.” She said.

“Then leave him, you’re too good for him mom.”

“Eren…” Mom mumbled. “You don’t understand how the world works.” She sighed.

I guess she was right, seeing as she is just a waitress at a diner, and brought back about forty in tips a day, sometimes more, other times less. Dad was the main source of income, and even with that we struggled sometimes. She was right and I didn’t have an argument, not only would we be bad off with the income but she would get shamed for divorcing dad.

“I’m sorry, I just hate seeing you sad.” I sighed. “I made you some eggs.” I slid the second plate to my mom, which caused her to smile.

“Thanks, sweetie.” She beamed, wiping her cheeks with hands to take away the tears that fell from her eyes.

I smiled and mom and started to eat with her until she started to speak again.

“I can’t believe this is your last year of high school.”

“I know, it seems like it went by really fast,” I said. “Which is a good thing for me.”

“Too fast, my babies are growing up.” Mom said as she looked at the stairs where Mikasa was coming down. “Mikasa, sit down with us!” She Chirped.

Mikasa nodded and went to the kitchen table.

“Have you ate this morning?” Mom asked.

“Yeah when I woke up.”

“Okay, that’s good.” Mom smiled. “Are you two excited?”

“I guess. I mean it’s the last year I have to go to that sh-” I looked at his mom, who was giving me a death glare for almost cussing. “Craphole. It’s the last year of that crap hole.”

“And you Mikasa?” Mom asked directing her sight to Mikasa. “Yeah, I’m glad to get summer done with. Plus I can go back into sports.”

“I’m so glad you took sports up, maybe you can get a scholarship for one.” Mom chimed.

“I hope so, but it doesn’t really matter to me.” Mikasa sighed. “I still don’t know what I want to do for my career.”

“Oh, sweetie.” Mom said, reaching for Mikasa’s hand. “You still have time, if you don’t want to go to college, you don’t have too.”

Mikasa smiled, “Thank you.”

“Of course, I’m never gonna make you or Eren do something you don’t want too. I love you both too much to force you into a horrible life.”

“Dad, on the other hand.” I sighed.

“Don’t worry about him.” Mom snapped. “He is too much of a drunk to take care of you all.”

Mikasa looked at the oven clock and frowned. “Eren, we gotta go its seven forty. ”

I nodded and stood up in unison with Mikasa.

“Well, kids have a good day at school. I put lunch money in your backpacks.” Mom spoke softly and walked to the door with her Mikasa and I.

“Thanks, mom, love you!” I hugged my mother tightly. Which caused her to hug back and kissed me on the cheek. Mikasa smiled and hugged Carla too.

Mikasa and me both let go at the same time and grabbed our backpacks. And walked out to the gray pickup truck that was a few years younger than both of us.

Mikasa threw her book bag in the back seat and sat in the drivers seat, and started the car as I got in. We both put their seat belts on and drove to school.

They arrived at school ten minutes before the first bell. After parking in the students parking lot, Me and Mikasa parted ways. Mikasa going into the school building and I was making my way to, Jean, who was leaning against his car with, Marco.

“Hey, Jean,” I said. “Sup Marco.”

Marco smiled and waved at me. “Hey, Eren. How are you?”

“I’m good, how about you?”

“I’m just fabulous.” Marco laughed.

“Jesus Christ Marco,” Jean said. “You’re such a stereotype.”

I chuckled. “Weren’t you a stereotype too in ninth grade.”

Jean gave Me a glare. “We don’t talk about that.”

“What did he do, Marco, when he broke up with Mikasa.”

Marco smiled, “Didn’t he say.” Marco started to do his best Jean impression. “I’m sorry Mikasa but like what’s gonna on in your pants isn’t really my thing. I’m saying I don’t like vagina. But we can go shopping if you want!”

Jean’s face turned a bright shade of red, and he covered his face with his hands. “I’m not like that now.” He mumbled.

Marco and I laughed hard for a few seconds before me calmed down. “Okay, okay, let’s go to homeroom, I don’t want to get yelled at on the first day.” I said, brushing my hair back.  
——————————-

The day passed slowly, with the teachers asking us the same old questions about summer break and making students do ice breakers. I didn’t pay attention, I stayed on my phone the whole, playing games and some blogging.

After the final bell rang I waited in the gym for Mikasa, both Jean and Marco accompanying me.

“What classes are taking this year, Eren?” Jean asked, looking through his binders and sorting them with dividers and other things.

“Um In order it’s, English, math, German, Europen history, chemistry, home economics, and then gym.” I looked up from my phone. “What about you, Jean?”

“English, finical, physics, math, French, art, and world history two.” Jean said.

“Marco?” I asked.

Marco looked at both of us. “Hey, Eren you want to go on a double date on Saturday.”

“Wait what?” I questioned, this was random.

“My friend broke up with his boyfriend a few weeks ago, and he was talking about it, now he is back on the market,” Marco said.

“I didn’t know we were going on a date Saturday,” Jean mumbled.

“We are now.” Marco laughed.

“I guess I can go. What’s his name?”

“Levi, he goes to the college."Marco smiled

"Oh, I’ve never been on a date with someone that’s older.” I gulped seeing that not only was he in college but the last date I was on was a year ago and it ended in disaster.

“His not that old. He graduated high school last year. ”

“Okay, at least he isn’t like twenty-seven.” I took a sigh of relief.

“That’s like too old, Eren. Gosh, do you want a sugar daddy?” Marco laughed.

“You have one,” I spoke, pointing toward our blonde and brown haired friend.

Jean smiled, “I’m not a sugar daddy. I’m like a sugar jock.”

“You only play baseball!” I argued.

“I’m good as baseball, though, so I can be considered a jock.”

“Marco, is Jean your sugar jock?” I asked.

Marco Giggled. “Hell yeah.” This caused all three of us to laughed and smile.

“Wow, new boyfriend goals.” I joked as I looked over to the football team that was getting a pep talk from the coach “I love that Mikasa is so sporty, I can’t even run a mile in gym.”

“Eren, you’ll like the first to finish,” Marco said giving me a side-eye.

“Well yeah, but I don’t work out or even do any sports.”

“Why is that?” Jean asked.

“Because I don’t want too. It’s stupid. I have a job and that’s enough for me to handle.” I groaned. “Speaking of jobs, they need to finish because I have to work at five and I don’t get off till eleven.”

“I can drive you if you want. I’m going to dinner with the family tonight and I need to go home and get ready.” Jean smiled.

“Yeah sure, thanks, Jean.” I said, standing up putting my school stuff into my purple book bag and grabbing my other bag that had my uniform in it.

“I’ll walk out with you all.” Marco said, making his way off the bleachers and out the back door the gym with Eren and Jean.

“Where do you work again Eren?” Jean asked.

“The PanEggy.” Eren responded, causing Jean to nod in response.

“Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Marco chimed, before hugging Jean and giving him a peck on the lips.

“Peace out Marco,” I said waving at the black haired boy that had freckles that covered his tan skin. Marco was tall and wasn’t skinny or fat, he had some muscles, but he also had a somewhat feminine figure. Which was shown off by his skinny jeans and his t-shirt that said "fries before guys".

After Marco disappeared in front of the school, Jean and I both got into Jean’s new car that he had got over summer break.

I was somewhat jealous over his car, seeing as Mikasa and I shared a truck because us parents didn’t want to buy one of us a car. So they gave us our dad’s old car and he bought a new car. But mom drove an old minivan that she would let me use whenever I needed. I was gonna save up and buy one with my money, but I didn’t due to college coming up and not wanting a car payment.

My thoughts of jealousy was cut off by Jean, who has said my name, which I responded too with a “Hmmm.”

“I was thinking about doing something special for Marco.” Jean said, stopping at a red light.

“What a purity ring?” I replied sarcastically, seeing as Jean can be very open about his sex life.

Jean laughed and started driving again. “Now, Eren, you know I’m not even close to being a virgin. You could give someone a purity ring but not me.”

“Ha ha, no, that’s tacky.” I said crossing my arms.

“Okay well anyway, the other day Marco was telling me that he likes the idea of promise rings.” Jean smiled a little. “I think that I should get him since we are about to have our two year anniversary.”

“That would be really nice, Jean. I think he would love it.” I chirped. “I’m kinda surprised that you and Marco have been together this long, though.”

“What! Why? I’m not that much of a dick.” Jean sighed.

“I know, I know. But you and Marco are so different. But in a good why. Like since you two got together you’ve been nicer it seems.” I started to feel bad for even bringing up the length of their relationship.

“Eren, since the seventh grade I was so confused and depressed. I didn’t think that I was normal, I wished that I was straight and then I wished that I was just gay, then Marco was telling me that I’m probably bisexual or pansexual and it made so much sense. I owe him so much.” Jean smiled. “I love him so much.”

“I can understand why.” I whispered. “I’m glad for you two.”

“Okay enough with with this mushy stuff, were here.” Jean announced putting close to the front door of the buildings.

“Oh, thanks, Jean!” I was getting out of the car with my things. “I’ll text you when I done. See ya.” I waved bye at my friend as he drove out of the parking lot.

I stood to face the small restaurant that had a couple of diners in it, I have worked here for seven months as a waiter. I made okay money and they paid me minimum wage since it was always busy. Which is disappointing because the food was amazing, and they had lots of options.

I walked in and made my way to the bathroom and put on a black t-shirt up and fixed my hair. Walking out I was meet by Krista, my short blonde haired friend. She was wearing a gray sweater and a red plaid shirt under it, and some regular black jeans.

I looked down at her and smiled, her parents own the restaurant so she was waitressing her, along with me, and two other people, one of them being Ymir, Krista’s girlfriend.

She nodded at me and smiled, I smiled back and waved. We talked during breaks and it seemed like she was going to refill a drink so I step out of her way and went over to a table that had two people sitting, they about had a menu in front of them.

After they ordered I went and placed it and brought them refills along with their food, the left shortly and a few other people had come in. By closing, I made about forty-five dollars which was pretty good. The cook that was also Krista’s dad had made me some fries and a burger with an egg on it. I thanked them and left after cleaning the tables and mopping.

I sat on the sidewalk and ate my food. I didn’t really want to eat at home, I don’t even like being home anymore. I tried to stay home as late as I could, but after eating and sitting for ten minutes I called Mikasa and she came and picked me up.

She didn’t talk to me, she just stared at the road. That’s one reason why I like when Jean drives me places, he actually has a conversation with me. But I couldn’t blame Mikasa for not talking to me, I’m pretty boring to her, I don’t play or even watch sport, so we can’t even talk about that.

I started to daydream and I stayed like that until we got home and brought my stuff in. Mom was asleep so I was quiet. I didn’t stay up for long, after I changed into a big teacher and toke off my pants I went to sleep.  
————-  
I sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap. Scrolling through my dashboard, I had taken a shower and got ready for Marco and Jean to pick me up. I knew we were going to mini golf, so I didn’t dress too nicely because it was still a little hot outside. So I put on a white shirt, black shorts, and some black vans.

They arrived around 4 and they both came into my house to say hi to my mom since they treat them like her sons, they stayed for a few minutes until my mom explained that she had to go to work.

Once she left I made sure I had my phone and wallet seeing as I have a bad habit of forgetting them. After I checked we all left my house, Jean driving and Marco in the passenger seat, leaving me in the back. But Marco talked to me, a lot, telling me about Levi, and how it was going to be “love” at first sight. Something I didn’t believe in, but seeing as Marco is far more romantic than me, I let him ramble about it. I did get a feeling that Jean was getting a bit jealous seeing as Marco was paying a lot of attention to me, and even calling me adorable. But I brushed it off, because once he was jealous when Marco hugged me first instead of him.

We arrived at the mini golf course in about half an hour seeing as we had to go out of town because we live in Maria a much smaller town than Rose, which was more of a city.

Marco had gotten out of the car almost as soon as the car was parked and walked over to a boy with a black undercut, he was wearing black vest with the sleeves cut off, and a black tank top, and some ripped up jeans. My mind went blank when I got out of the car and made eye contact with him. My stomach twisted into a knot. I felt intimidated by him, he just had this vibe to him that made me feel different.


	2. Mini Golfing is for Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the mini golf course was the easy part, but meeting a new guy is going to be the hard part. Eren tries to impress the boy by jokes but he might just annoy him instead.

Marco talked to the guy and pointed in my direction. He nodded and looked over at me again and have a short wave. I waved back, but Jean had hit me in the shoulder and shook me.

“Well Eren, what ya think? Is it love at first sight?” He teased.

“I don’t know, what if he is a dick. That would suck.” I looked at Jean.

“Well he probably is, I don’t even know him.” Jean started to walk, pretty much pulling me with him.

“Haha, yeah this is my boyfriend Jean.” I heard Marco say, quickly turning his head to the taller boy that had his arm on me.

“Hey, I’m Jean.” Jean said, putting his hand out for the guy the shake. Which he did.

“Levi.” He responded.

“I’m Eren by the way.” I said.

“I guessed that.” Levi remarked.

 _‘Okay wow he is sarcastic’_ I thought. I nodded my head to him and grabbed my wallet.

“Marco come with me to get our tickets.” I said waving him over.

We walked over to the ticket booth and stood behind the other people. I didn’t have a second to even read to sign before Marco started to talk to me about Levi.

“So Eren, what do you think about him.” Marco questioned me, with a big goofy smile.

“He seems kinda disappointed.” I replied.

“Wait, what do you mean.” Marco asked, slightly frowning.

“Like he didn’t even smile and his tone sounded unhappy.” I put my hands on my hips and sighed. “I can’t blame him if he is.”

“Eren, don’t be down on yourself! Levi is like that too everyone, he can be really nice. He just has a resting bitch face.” Marco smiled. “Plus I showed him a picture of you and he said you were cute.”

“Just cute? Excuse me, I’m gorgeous.” I snapped jokingly.

“Okay, sweetie, whatever you say.”

I loved these conversations with Marco. He can bring a smile to my face whenever I’m not feeling well. He is so genuine. He just didn’t care when people looked at him weird or called him names, in fact, he embraced it, and I admired him for that.

“Hey Marco, one last thing about Levi.” I said looking over my shoulder to see Jean and him leaning on the fence.

“Hmm?”

“He is kinda short isn’t he?” I said.

“Yeah, so if you too date you could make him into an Oompa Loompa on Halloween.”

“I don’t know if I should be offended that you would call my potential boyfriend an Oompa Loompa or that you think that I would date an Oompa Loompa.”

Marco snickered and grabbed his money. We walked over to the ticket booth and both bought two tickets for mini golf.

* * *

  
“We got the goods.” I said, looking over my shoulder and handing one ticket to Levi.

“Uh, thanks.” The black haired boy said, looking somewhat annoyed at me.

“No problem.” I brushed my hair out of my face and grabbed my phone out of my pocket after it vibrated and read the text message.

 **From: Armin**  
**At: 4:17 P.M.**  
**Hey Eren, I’m going to be back at school tomorrow. My family just got back from Florida! Send me a picture of your schedule so I can see if we have any classes together! I’ll talk to you later, bye!**

I quickly typed out a message following behind Levi.

 **To: Armin**  
**At: 4:19 P.M.**  
**Yeah dude I’ll txt u when I get home see ya tomorrow.**

“So um Levi,” I said putting my phone into my back pocket. “How’s college?”

“It’s okay I suppose.” Levi responded. “What color ball do you want.”

I looked at the few colors I had to choose from; green, blue, hot pink, and red. “I’ll take the green one.”

“I’ll take the red. What about you two?” Levi said holding the blue and pink balls in front of Jean and Marco.

“I want the blue one.” Marco grabbed the blue ball and smiled at Jean. “Looks like I don’t have to use the pink ball this time.” He laughed and poked Jean in the side.

I had to resisted the urge to make a joke about Jean having blue balls all the time.

“Ugh, I’ll take the pink one.” Jean groaned while Levi handed him the ball.

“Well, let’s get going.” Marco swung his golf club like a baton.

We all followed Marco to the first hole. Where we all played. Jean and me both getting it in the hole on the first try, Marco getting it in on the third, and Levi who got it in on the sixth try.

On the eighth hole, Levi started to talk to me. “This is stupid, I hate mini golf.” He complained.

_I really like mini golf…_

“Is it because you’re not that good at it? Because you are losing pretty horribly.” I suggested looking at our scores mine being at fourteen while Levi’s was fifty-one.

“It’s a game for children.”

“Then why did you agree to come?” I asked, feeling somewhat annoyed at Levi. He could have said no and saved me some money.

“Well-” Levi began to say.

“Eren, guess who's winning now!” Jean shouted wrapping his arm around my neck.

“I bet it’s Levi.” I replied sarcastically.

“Pfft, as if.” Jean laughed. “I am, looks like I’m still the best mini-golfer!”

“I didn’t know horses were so good at golfing.” I teased.

“Eren, stopping being a little shit cause you envy my skills.” Jean put a hand on his hip, and the other in my face.

“Oh please, you aren’t even good. It’s just luck today.”

“Want to make a bet?” He smirked.

I moved Jean’s hand and looked at him, cocking my eyebrows. “And what is this bet?”

“Let’s see, how about if I win you owe me fifty dollars.”

“I don’t even have fifty dollars in my bank account.” I sighed. “How about something else.”

“Well, I have an idea. But, I know that you will chicken out.”

“I never back out, what is the deal already.” I groaned.

“If I win then you have to run in front of the school; naked.”

“Oh come on, what are we twelve. But I will take you up on the deal.” I held my hand out. “You’re on, Jean.”

“You’re going down, Yeager.” He said before grabbing my hand to shake it.

I looked over to Levi, who had his arms crossed staring at me. I was being definitely rude and he probably hates me now. I smiled to him awkwardly and got a wave in return. ' _That’s a good sign I think.’_ Going to the next hole I stood next to him, trying to make a conversation again.

“So Levi do you work at Levi’s? You know the pants store?” I chuckled nervously.

_'Jesus Christ Eren, that was horrible.“_

My smile fell as he looked at me with utter disappointment. Levi waited a moment before he answered.

"Actually, I worked there before.”

My eyebrows perked up. “Really?”

“No, but I gave them a resumé and they asked if Levi was my real name, because apparently people like to use it as a fake name.”

“Oh,” I laughed a little. “Well, at least they don’t spell your name wrong.”

“I bet that’s a daily thing for you.” He looked at me and smiled.

“Yeah, sometimes it’s two A’s or an O! I’ve gotten to a point where I spell my name out on the first day of school.”

“That’s a good idea…”

“So uh we are almost to the last hole.” I said looking at the sign that we passed, indicting that we were at hole twelve. “Do you think that we could go out again?” I questioned, my body almost shaking.

There was a silence. Levi looking at me with dull eyes and a blank face.

'I’m ready for rejection.’

“Is Marco and Jean gonna tag along?”

“No.”

“Okay then, I’ll give you my number.” He held out his hand.

I fumbled with getting my phone out of my back pocket, almost dropping it before I placed it in Levi’s hands. I watched him quickly type in the information and hand it back to be.

“I can go on Saturdays, Tuesdays, and some Thursdays.” He said fixing his hair.

“Okay! I’ll text you when I get home! If that’s okay!” I stuttered.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Just don’t blow up my phone.” He walked along with Jean and Marco, who was holding hands. I looked at my phone again to see the new contact that said, **Levi**.

It looked plain compared to my other contacts that had emojis around it. But it felt right, for some reason. I pull my phone into my pocket again before I ran back to the group, where Levi was going on the last hole, actually doing okay this time and getting the ball in the hole in two tries.

I placed mine down and hit it, into the hole, where they disappeared. We all placed our clubs up and walked back to the parking lot.

We hadn’t been out for that long only an hour, we could just talk or eat. But Levi was quick to say farewells, saying he needed to do a project and that he will talk to us later. We all nodded and smiled. He left in his car and Marco and Jean looked at me while I sat on top of the car’s hood.

“So Eren, Is he still a resting bitch?” Marco asked.

“I like him.” I smiled before Jean made a disgruntled face.

“Wait really?” Jean interrupted.

“Yeah? Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it’s just I thought guys like him weren’t your type?”

“What’s my type then?” I asked crossing my arms.

“He just seems so different from you, cause every date you go on ends in failure.” Jean remarked.

“Well, this one wasn’t, so let’s just enjoy Eren’s new boy toy.” Marco smiled hugging Jean.

“Seems like Yeager will be the boy toy.”

I stared at them in disbelief, I didn’t know if they were being serious.

“Eren? Are you okay?” Marco asked, letting go of Jean.

I nodded my head.

“Do you want to leave?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

I got home before my mom and Mikasa. Allowing me to do what I wanted to. I went into our kitchen and looked through the fridge and cabinets finding only a few eatable things.

'I’m surprised that even though my dad is a doctor and yet we barely have any food.’

I grabbed some chips and headed to the living room, I turned on some Netflix and started to watch some random movie, I was barely paying attention to it while I was on me phone texting Armin and talking to him about his vacation.

In my few hours alone I finished a movie and a few episodes of a show. It seemed like a long time but when my mom had to shake me to wake up I knew it hadn’t been that long.

“Eren, sweetie wake up. It's midnight.” She spoke softly.

“Mom?” I rubbed my eyes and looked at her. Her shirt was wrinkled and had a few new stains. “Did you just get home?” I asked.

“Yeah, the diner closed late today. Some teenage girl came in and ate almost everything, her poor friend barely got any food.” Mom snickered. “But they were really nice and left a good tip.”

I smiled and stood up from the couch, a blanket falling off of me. “I’m glad. People seem to be tight with money now.”

“They left me a fifty!” Mom announced excitedly. “I made over a hundred dollars today!”

I loved seeing my mom so happy, people say money can’t buy happiness, but it can make life easier for people. “That’s amazing! You better not spend that all in one place missy.”

“Now you're giving me the speech about money, the tables have turned.” She laughed, covering her mouth. “You work in the afternoon right?”

“Yeah at two, why?”

“I’m taking you out to eat breakfast. I invited Mikasa, but she is hanging out with a friend tonight and tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll be ready in the morning.” I yawned. “I’m going to hit the hay, I think.” I hugged my mother.

“Okay, see you in the morning! Goodnight, I love you.” Mom hugged backed and kissed my forehead.

I ran up the creaky stairs and into my bedroom. The gray comforter laying on my bed felt like heaven when I fell into my bed. I instantly fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this coming out so late, I had to work at school some and I accidently got a job. So yeah, I will try and start a schedule for writing because I get the write at night and on the bus which isn't a lot of time. Sorry again and I hope you all like it!


	3. Skipping School Isn't Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's mom takes him out to eat for breakfast, they have a small heart to heart. After work Eren has no to pick him, well he does have one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's been three months since I updated and I am sorry. I want to make up an excuse like saying school or something but I literally have been having a lot of relationship troubles (which I got out of a bad one) and mentally I am not okay. But I've been working hard for the last couple days. Not gonna lie, this isn't the best and I'm sorry, but what I got wrote I liked. But again I am sorry. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you!

Mom had driven me to where I worked since it was one of the better places to eat and not to mention it wasn’t a lot of money. We walked in and sat down next to the window. Mom looked at the menu for a minute before Krista ran over to talk to my mom. They were good friends surprisingly, mostly because my mom had babysat her when she was little, well she was still little. Only being four feet and eleven inches. So my mom knew her when she younger.

After ten minutes of talking, we placed an order, french toast for me and my mother got a toast and egg sunrise surprise.

“So Eren, how was the first day of school?” She asked taking a sip of her coffee.

“It was okay, Jean and Marco are still love birds.”

“I’m glad to hear that, they make a good couple.” Mom smiled.

“It’s funny that you are so accepting and you married a man that strictly believes in a man and a women.” I responded.

“You’re father is stupid. He doesn’t understand what love is.”

“You can say that again. After twenty years he still is a drunk.” I sighed and played with the straw’s paper.

“He is, I don’t know if he will ever change. Hopefully, he can.” Mom looked out the window. “I’m getting excited about fall. It’s always been my favorite season.”

“Because of Halloween?” I asked, knowing that was the answer.

“Yes. I miss when you and Mikasa were little and you always wanted to dress up as a princess.”

“Mom, please!” I whined.

“Your dad never let you but one year when he was gone I let you. You had this big yellow dress on with a crown and you looked so happy. I remember taking you and Mikasa out to trick or treat and everyone complementing your grown and bowing to you.” Mom chuckled. “Mikasa seemed to enjoy not wearing a dress for once.”

“I remember that Halloween!” Krista remarked, sitting down plates of food in front of me and Carla.

“I think we have pictures of Mikasa, Eren, and you Krista! I’m gonna submit that one for your all’s baby pictures.”

“You definitely should, I bet Eren would like that.” Krista smirked.

“I was a cute baby, so why not. Everyone can be jealous over me.” I sipped my drink.

“Well, I got to go back to the kitchen. Bye Carla, I’ll see you soon! Eren, I’ll see you in an hour.” The short girl walked away into the back of the diner.

“Let’s dig in.” I said unwrapping my silverware.

* * *

 

I clocked in at one fifty-nine, mom had been gone for an hour and I had sat in the office and played games since no one was in there.

**To: Levi**  
**At: 1:28 P.M.**  
**Hey Levi it’s Eren Sorry I didn't text you last night I fell asleep lol**

He didn’t respond yet but it didn’t matter, at least, he has my number. He was probably busy with some school work. He probably is more focused on that then some teenage boy.

The day was slower than usual, we had less than fifty customers. It was probably because a new place was opening and everyone was going there. Krista and I just talked when we were empty.

“So Eren, I heard you went on a date? O’ la la tell me about it.” Krista said, putting her head on her hand and leaning on the counter.

“Oh, it was with a guy. His name is Levi.” I started to speak.

“Wait Levi? Levi Ackerman?” The blonde girl asked her eyes going wide.

“I think that’s his last name, do you know him or something?” I asked.

“Yeah, Ymir is in a few classes with him, and apparently he had a big fall out with his boyfriend and it spread around campus.”

“Oh, that makes sense. Marco said he just had a breakup. Do you know why they broke up?” I wasn’t too surprised to hear any of this but I felt like being nosy and try and get all the information I could.

“Ymir said that his boyfriend was an asshole that cheated on him, a lot. Like with ten people. I feel kinda bad for Levi.” Krista pouted.

“I do too, that sucks for him. No wonder they broke up.” I said looking at the clock. “Want to close up? Nobody is here and it’s ten o'clock.”

“Want to get the tables and I’ll sweep?”

“Krista you know me too well.” I chuckled.

“It’s not my fault you always miss dirt and trash.”

“Sweeping is hard, okay!” I jokingly cried out.

“Sure it is.” Krista rolled her eyes a tossed me a roll of paper towels and some cleaner. I caught them and started to spray the tables and clean up any leftover plates and glasses.

* * *

 

I called Mikasa to ask her to come and get me, she was awake and I knew that for sure. She has been having late night conversations with somebody and she tries to hide it. But she is louder than she thinks.

But she didn’t answer.

_'Well shit, this sucks.'_

I didn’t want to call my mom, she needed to sleep, dad is out of town, Jean would be pissed, and Marco’s parents would kill him. Well, I had one last person to call. I unlocked my phone and called on a name. I heard the ring three times before someone picked up.

“Eren? What is it?” A deep voice said.

“Hey, Levi.” I nervously spat out.

“You know it’s almost midnight?”

“We’re you asleep? I’m sorry it’s kinda important.”

“No, I was just doing some homework. Do you need anything?”

“Yeah I do, can you come and pick me up? Nobody is answering my calls or my text messages.”

“Where are you? Can’t you walk?” Levi groaned.

“I just got off work. I could but it’s like a fifteen-minute drive home and walking would take forever.”

“I’ll come get you. Just give me a few minutes.” Levi sighed. “What’s the place call?”

Oh god, the restaurant was such an embarrassing name.

“The uh PanEggy.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Bye.” Levi said hanging up before I could say bye.

I sat on the bus stop’s bench. It was under a shelter and had a light shining on it. It was good to block out the wind seeing as Trost gets cold in late August. But still, I’m probably going to get a cold or something worst.

I waited for about half an hour before a black car pulled up beside and honked its horn. Causing me jump due to me playing some game on my phone.

Well this didn’t look shady at all

I grabbed my bag and walked up to the car and opened the door, looking inside to make sure it was Levi.

There sat the short black hair man, with a slightly tired expression. “Are you gonna get in or just stand there?”

“Well, mister you gotta pay me first.” I said in a southern accent.

_'Jesus, I need to stop embarrassing myself'_

“You look like you give enough away for free, maybe you should pay me.” Levi smirked.

“Okay wow that’s a little uncalled for.” I said, getting into the warm car. “So uh thanks for coming and getting me.”

“No problem. Just don’t expect me to do this every day. ” Levi started to drive and turned on some music. “Where are you going? Home, a hotel, or my dorm?”

His dorm? Was he serious or joking? We’ve seen each other once, I don’t think that we are that far into this relationship yet.

“You know I was kidding about the whole prostitute thing, right? I don’t think you should take me to a hotel or your dorm.” I said.

“Yeah Eren, I knew you were joking. But maybe you ran away from home and needed a cover up. It’s not like I wanted to fuck you…”

Should I be disappointed or glad that he doesn’t want to have sex

“Yeah, yeah. Turn left up here by the way.” I gave directions to Levi. “So how did you even know where the restaurant was? Did you like GPS it or just know?”

“I knew it, my friends and I hung out there a lot. That’s where I meet my friend Hanji.”

“Oh, that’s cool!”

“Yeah, it is. Hanji probably wants to meet you.”

“One day you’ll have to introduce us.”

“I will, but not soon. They can get a little out of hand when it comes to new people. I’m not in the mood to deal with that.” He groaned.

I nodded my head and looked out the window. Directing him when he needed too until we arrived at my house.

“Thanks, Levi, sorry to be an inconvenience to you.” I smiled.

“Wait Eren. Are you free on Tuesday?” Levi asked turning the music off.

“Yeah I am. Why?” I responded.

“I was wondering if you want to go watch a movie or something. I don’t have any classes and I don’t really have anything to do.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll go. We can call it a date. I’ll call you after school.”

“Okay cool. I’ll see you then.”

“Peace out Levi, be safe!” I said jumping out the car and slamming the door behind me.

I opened my front door and walked up the stairs. But instead of going to my room I went to Mikasa’s. Unsurprisingly her light was still on and I could hear talking. I knocked on the door and opened it.

“Eren? Did you just get home?” Mikasa asked.

“Yeah I did. What are you doing? I heard you talking to someone.” I asked walking over to her bed and sitting on it.

“I could’ve got you why didn’t you call?” She questioned me looking worried.

“I did, but you didn’t answer. It’s fine though someone got me.”

“Who was it? I swear if it was some random person I’ll tell mom.” Mikasa snapped.

“Yeah Mikasa, I let a creep pick me up. No, it was my boy-”

_'Well, we weren’t officially dating.'_

“My friend, Levi.”

“I’ve never heard of him, does he go to our school?”

“No, he is in college. So you wouldn’t know him. Anyways, night Mikasa. I’m going to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Eren.”

* * *

 

I looked out the window and tapped my pencil on my desk. It was a cloudy day and none of my friends were in my home economics class. Well, not my good friends. My teacher wasn’t even teaching, he didn’t even care about what we did. So I got on my phone and went to my messages, and read mine that I and Levi exchanged last night.

 **To: Levi**  
**At: 1:54 A.M.**  
**Hey did you get home safe. I wanted to make sure.**

 **From: Levi**  
**At: 1:56 A.M.**  
**Yes, I’m at my dorm. I got here a few minutes ago. Do you need anything?**

 **To: Levi**  
**At: 1:59 A.M.**  
**Nope just checking. Thanks again for getting me.**

 **From: Levi**  
**At: 2:05 A.M.**  
**Go to sleep, you have school soon. You’re welcome by the way.**

 **To: Levi**  
**At: 2:07 A.M.**  
**Night night c:**

_'Oh god, the last text looked really weird.'_

I fumbled my thumbs around on my cracked screen and thought of something to type. I couldn’t be super casual but I couldn’t seem too excited.

 **To: Levi**  
**At 1:24 P.M.**  
**Ughhh school sucks so much my teacher isn’t even teaching.**

I stared as I sent the message. I should text someone else, so it isn’t weird. So I texted Jean.

 **To: Horse Face**  
**At:1:26 P.M.**  
**Can we leave school; like me, Armin, Marco, and you go somewhere…**

 **From: Horse Face**  
**At: 1:28 P.M.**  
**Grab your shit and meet us in the parking lot,**  
**Armin is going but not Marco. He isn’t here today.**

 **To: Horse Face**  
**At: 1:30 P.M.**  
**Meet you in five.**

I typed out the message and sent, we only had a few more minutes till the bell and I could wait it out. I put my things into my book bag and stood up as soon as the bell rang. I rushed out the door and into the hall.

I got to the parking lot to see Armin waving at me, I happily waved back and got to Jeans car.

“Look who’s back. I thought you weren't gonna skip school this year.” I teased my friend.

“I’m in two study halls and then I have math. I’m fine.” Armin smirked and playfully hit me.

“Don’t get so cocky, we might get in trouble and you’ll ruin your record.” I responded, a bit of aggression in my voice. “Then say goodbye to the university of your dreams.”

“Eren, I don’t think you understand. I’m a straight A student with no record of bad behavior. You are not and I can just say it was peer pressure and then I’m free to go.” Armin was more wicked than I thought and since the start of high school, he stopped putting up with so much shit. Yes, he did get pushed around still but not as much. He kinda pushed people into place or the bullies had failed a grade. Which I’m glad for, since Armin is one of my best friends.

“Hey, guys. Get in, we got to leave before someone sees us.” Jean ordered as Armin and I piled into the car. Jean started the car and drove to the main road. “So what’s the plan guys?”

“We can’t go and eat because then everyone will see us, we can’t go to the mall.” Armin said.

“You know our mall sucks, let’s go into Rose and eat at a café. The one near the college.” I chimed. “It’s almost half an hour away so no one will see us!”

Jean smirked and looked at me, “Well one person might see.”

“Who?” Armin questioned looking at me also.

“Oh, it’s no one just a friend.” I chuckled.

“Yeah like Marco is just my friend, just two bros hanging out.” Jean mocked me.

“Wait Eren got a boyfriend and didn’t tell me?” Armin whined, “We’ve been friends for years and you didn’t tell me!”

“Armin we aren’t dating, we are seeing each other but it’s not official.” I sighed. “We are still best friends.”

“Good.” Armin smiled.

My phone vibrated and I grabbed it.

 **From: Levi**  
**At: 1:43 P.M.**  
**Just wait till college ;) you’re in for a world of trouble.**

_'Oh my god a winky face! I shouldn’t be reacting like this! Oh god, I’m so over dramatic!'_

**To: Levi**  
**At: 1:45 P.M.**  
**I’m already in a word of trouble I am skipping class with Jean and Armin right now :P**

 **From: Levi**  
**At: 1:46 P.M.**  
**Get your ass back to class!**

 **To: Levi**  
**At: 1:47 P.M.**  
**Make me ;)**

_'That looks flirty, I probably shouldn’t have sent that. He probably thinks I’m trying to get in his pants or something, oh no.'_

I turned on some music and was greeted by a CD of some punk band Jean listened too, which looking at him you wouldn't guess that he listened to this genre but he was a punk at heart just didn't look it.

 **From: Levi**  
**At: 1:58 P.M.**  
**If you're trying to flirt it's working. But save some for tomorrow.**

 **To: Levi**  
**At: 1:59 P.M.**  
**Don't worry I got more than that, I'm super smooth if I say so!**

I smiled at my phone and sat it between my legs. We were almost at the cafe. There weren't many people on the road at the moment, and we got there quicker than we all thought.

It was cozy to say the least, the multiple shades of browns that were a theme, along with the plants that accompanied it. We took a seat next to the window and ordered two lattes; one vinilla and the other caramel, and a hot chocolate. The days were getting cooler and shorter. I was becoming excited over the new holidays coming up. We all sat int silence for a while. It was very peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, my first AOT fanfiction! I really enjoyed writing this and I really want to continue this! I would love some feedback! Well thank you so much for reading!


End file.
